Attempt on her own life
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: What happens when the most unlikely person tries to kill herself?
1. Chapter 1

Attempt on her own life

Chapter 1

RyoandMiaforever

Welcome one and all to a one of a kind gundam wing fanfic well have fun reading…

remember authors like to hear reviews and nice comments from fans so please write back. And I also want to give love to all my fans. Thanks for caring bye. kitty smiles at you all bye.

It didn't seem worth it anymore, her life along with her attempts at world peace meant nothing without him by her side. As she sat alone in her room of the palace she thought to her self. _What would happen if I died? Would he even car? Would he stop pretending like he cared and actually give a damn. _"Well damn it I'm gonna find out," she said as she walked over to the china cabinet full of antiques. She pulled out the small dagger from it's sheath. She sat under the moon light next to her balcony doors and started to slash away at her wrists. She winced in pain but at the same time she never felt something so good, almost like reaching the end of a five mile run and being the first person there but at the same time knowing the winner's reward is death. Suddenly her legs gave out as her world went dark.

"KILLIE WHERE IS SHE DAMN IT," "No brother this game you and Relena are playing is over. She gave you heart and soul and you took it and threw it to the floor and stepped on it with all you're might. As a matter a fact if it wasn't for you she wouldn't even be in the position she is…. Uh oh" _I said way to much. _"What position…. So help me god Killie if you don't tell me where she is I'm gonna…." "Opps sorry got another call got to go. Love you brother bye." _CLICK_

Killie Yuy looked down at the hospital bed where an unconscious Relena lay. _Relena why would you do this. He really does love you he just doesn't know how to show it. _"What a mess," said Killie as she changed the bandages around Relena's wrists. Once she was done with the bandages she walked out of the room to see four very unhappy faces. "Don't worry girls she's going to be alright. But one thing I don't want any of the gundam pilots knowing about this." "Oh trust me we already know," said Duo as he looked at Hilde, Killie, Dorothy, Catherine, and Sally. Behind him was a very angry Heero. Heero then walked past Duo to look at his sister. "Where is she and what happened," asked Heero. "Brother first off you are to remain calm when I tell you this," replied Killie. "Fine I'm calm," said Heero in as calm a voice as he could muster. "She split her wrists," said Killie "SHE WHAT?" screamed Heero as he ran past her to Relena's hospital room. She had bandages covering her wrists as her wrists were tied to the bed post so she couldn't try anything stupid.

Heero almost cried. "Why," he asked as he lowered his head and started to break into tears. "Heero," replied Relena as Heero snapped his head up to look into her weak eyes. "Why Relena, why," he asked. "Cuz I didn't think you cared. I didn't think anyone cared." She said as Heero kneeled beside her. "Relena there is no one in the whole Earth's Sphere who cares about you more then I do, but it's been to hard to say for years. I'm just sorry it took an event like this for me to realize it. But if you ever try something like this again I'm afraid I will have to kill myself. Do you know what it's like to see the love of my life in front of me strapped to a hospital bed because of me." "No but I do know what it's like to be ignored when the one you love doesn't seem to care." "Relena there is no one that cares more, trust me, I love you Relena Peacecraft. Don't you dare try and leave me again." "I love you too Heero Yuy and I swear I won't ever try something as stupid as this again." He then kissed her and let her go to sleep. Heero then walked out of the hospital room and walked into the waiting room to see all the others only to be pushed aside by a very pissed off Millardo Peacecraft. Millardo took one look through the small window of the door, turned around and charged Heero. "You were supposed to protect her! WHAT THE HELL KINDA BODYGUARD ARE YOU ANYWAY." Millardo yelled as everyone stared as Heero struggled to get out of Millardo's choke hold. "It… was the…. end of… my shift" said Heero trying to catch his breath. "Zechs, STOP IT immediately," said Noin as Millardo let go of Heero's neck. Millardo then turned to face a frustrated Noin and scared gundam pilots and girls. "Well then, whose shift was it to watch my little sister because which ever one of u insignificant little pilots thinks they can get away with this is DEADLY mistaken. "It was my shift," replied Killie. "Well since we are in a hospital try it here. But I can guarantee I won't be the one needing medical attention," said Killie.


	2. Chapter 2

Attempt on her own life

RyoandMiaforever

Chapter 2

"Hmph, I don't fight girls," replied Millardo. "Ya, well I sure as hell fight guys," Killie said lunging with her fist ready to punch. "Stop it," said Heero as he jumped between his sister and Zechs. "This is neither the time or the place," said Heero. Suddenly a loud scream was heard as the nurse walked it Relena's room. "SHE'S GONE," screamed the nurse.

Heero then ran into the room to see an empty bed along with a few bandages on the floor. Heero ran to the window to notice the fire escape was being used by an unidentified person. Heero then started to run down the stairs. "Screw this," he said when he noticed he'd only made it three flights down when the unknown figure hit the sidewalk. Heero then jumped to the bottom to notice the person was not Relena but rather Relena was passed out on the person's shoulders. Heero got so enraged he started to see red. He attacked the person with no mercy.

The unidentified figure pulled out a gun and shoot Heero right in the arm. And if it weren't for the fact that Duo had shoot him in that exact place in his arm once before he would have been fine. But he wasn't, he could barely stand up let alone walk. Suddenly everyone got out of the elevator to find Heero on the floor in a puddle of blood coming from his arm. "Heero are you alright," asked Hilde. "Save her, they went that way…" Heero said as he was barely able to point down the sidewalk. He then gave out. "Get him in the hospital," said Sally. "We'll take care of finding Relena," said Wufei; "but I need to call lady Une first and tell her what happened." As soon as Wufei got the go to search for Relena, an unexpected figure walked through the glass doors of the hospital.

It was Relena herself holding a very unexpected item. It was a gun. "Relena are you alright, how did you get away," asked Millardo. "I'm fine but I killed him," replied Relena. "Killed who," asked Duo. "I a pacifist princess just killed a man," replied Relena as she looked down in pity. "I killed my kidnapper." "But Relena that's a good thing," replied Duo as Hilde wacked him over the head followed by a close standing Wufei. "You baka, the point is not who she killed but the fact she killed in general," said Hilde. "Oh I knew that." Suddenly Sally came out of the examination room to see Relena. "Well it looks like you guys managed to save the princess," said Sally as she smiled at Relena; suddenly Sally noticed the gun still in relena's hand. "Actually she saved herself," replied Duo who got wacked by Trowa and Quatre this time. "Owe what is this hit on Duo day?" "Close enough," said Millardo as he took a swing and knocked him clear upside the head. "Wow, that's great stress relief no wonder Yuy does that so much," said Millardo. "Heero is he… is he…" "He's fine Relena but he needs some rest just as you did. You can visit him if you want," said Sally with a smile. Relena instantly walked towards the room Sally just came out of to walk in on a fully awake Heero. He sat up popped the iv out of his arm and started to walk out the door. That was until Relena stopped him. "Where do you think you're going, you're going back to bed this instant," replied Relena. "But I…" "No but's do you hear me BED now."

end of second chapter. Well what do ya think. Please read and review comments are always appreciated. Love yas byes


End file.
